swingfandomcom-20200213-history
Swing Musicians
Bands * Big band Arrangements: 5 saxophones, 3 trumpets, 3 trombones, 4 piece rhythm section ** Variant: 4 saxophones, 3 trumpets, 2 trombones, 4 piece rhythm section * 10 piece big band * 7 piece bands ** trumpet, trombone, sax/clarinet, rhythm ** trumpet, 2 saxes/clarinets, rhythm * Some bands had a strings section as well Classic Artists and Bands * Andy Kirk ** Clouds of Joy ** Andy Kirk and His 12 Clouds of Joy * Artie Shaw: clarinet, bandleader ** Gramercy Five ** NPR Music Articles * Andrew Sisters * Bennie Moten * Benny Goodman: clarinet, bandleader ** Trio, Quartet, Sextet ** NPR Music Articles * "Big Joe" Turner * Blue Devils ** Oklahoma City Blue Devils ** Walter Page's Blue Devils * Bob Wills ** Bob Wills & His Texas Playboys - country swing * Cab Calloway ** Cab Calloway: The Original Frontman * Cats and the Fiddle * Charlie Barnet * Coleman Hawkins * Count Basie: piano, bandleader ** Count Basie Orchestra ** Kansas City Six * Chick Webb: Drums, bandleader * Cootie Williams * Django Reinhardt * Duke Ellington * Earl Hines * Ella Fitzgerald: vocals, bandleader * Fats Waller: piano, bandleader * Fletcher Henderson ** NPR Music Articles ** Fletcher Henderspm facts for Swing Dancers: by Jamin Jackson * Gene Krupa: Drums * Glenn Miller * Illinois Jacquet * International Sweethearts of Rhythm * Jay McShann * Jimmie Lunceford * John Kirby * Johnny Hodges * Lester Young * Lionel Hampton * Louis Armstrong: trumpet * Louis Jordan * Louis Prima * Lucky Millinder * Mary Lou Williams * Nina Simone * Oscar Peterson * Roy Eldridge * Slam Stewart * Slim Gaillard * Teddy Wilson * Tommy Dorsey ** Clambake Seven Contemporary Artists and Bands * A la Mode (Kansas City, USA): Gypsy Jazz/Swing * Adam Lee (Pittsburg, USA): baritone sax, former bandleader of LA Swing Barons * Alex Abramovitz and His Swing'n Kansas City Jazz Band (Kansas City, USA): Facebook SoundCloud * Alex Pangman (Toronto, Canada): vocals, bandleader * Arcadia Dance Orchestra (St. Louis): Facebook * Arnt Arntzen: Banjo, guitar * Avalon Jazz Band (New York, USA): French Hot Jazz * Beantown Swing Orchestra * Boilermaker Jazz Band (Pittsburgh, USA) * Bria Skonberg (New York, USA): trumpet, from Vancouver, Canada. * Brooks Prumo Orchestra (Austin, USA) * Candy Jacket Jazz Band: (Los Angeles, USA) led by Josh Collazo * Carolina Reapers Swing * Casey MacGill * Chelsea Reed and the Fair Weather Five (Philadelphia, USA) * Chloe Feoranzo: (NOLA): clarinet, from St. Louis. ** Shake'em Up Jazz Band ** Hey Mr Jesse Ep. 165 ** Scottcast Ep 14 ** "Dancing with Myself" with PMJ * Company B Jazz Band (Vancouver, Canada) * Craig Gildner Big Band (Washington D.C., USA) * Dal Richards: bandleader (Canada) 1918-2015 * Eli and the Chocolate Factory * Evan Arntzen: clarinet, vocals, saxophone * Eyal Vilner Big Band * Fried Bananas * Gaslight Squares (St. Louis) * George Gee: bandleader ** George Gee Swing Orchestra (New York, USA) * Gentlemen & Gangsters (Göteborg, Sweden): New Orleans hot jazz with a touch of swing * Grand St Stompers Gordon Au * Greg Ruby and the Rhythm Runners * Gordon Au: trumpet * Gordon Webster: (New York, USA) piano * Glenn Crytzer (New York, USA) ** Glenn Crytzer Orchestra ** Glenn Crytzer Blue Rhythm Band * Gunhild Carling : vocals, trumpet, many other instruments * Hal Smith: drummer * Hoppin' Mad Orchestra * Hot Sugar Band (Paris, France) * The Hot Sardines (Brooklyn, USA) * Jen Hodge (Vancouver, BC, Canada): Double-bass * Joe Smith and the Spicy Pickles (Denver, USA) * Jonathan Doyle ** Jonathan Doyle Swingtet (Port Townsend, USA) * Jonathan Stout (Los Angeles, USA): guitar ** Jonathan Stout Orchestra ** Jonathan Stout and his Campus Five featuring Hilary Alexander (Los Angeles, USA) * Josh Collazo: drums * Josh Roberts (Vancouver, Canada): guitar, banjo, band leader, arranger * Keenan Mackenzie (North Carolina Triangle, USA): clarinet * LA Swing Barons (Los Angeles, USA) * Lavey Smith and the Skillet Lickers * Les Royal Pickles (Montreal, Canada) (Louis and the Royal Pickles) * The Mad Hat Hucksters (San Diego): Morgan Day. Bandcamp * Meschiya Lake (New Orleans, USA): vocals ** Meschiya Lake & The Little Big Horns * Michael Faltesek (Seattle, USA) ** Careless Lovers ** Falty & the Defects * Milk Crate Bandits (Vancouver, Canada) * Mint Julep Jazz Band (Durham, USA) * Miss Jubilee (St. Louis, USA) * Michael Gamble and the Rhythm Serenaders (Asheville, USA) * Moonshine Rhythm Club (Nashville, USA): Bandcamp * Naomi Uyama: dancer, vocals, bandleader, instructor ** Naomi Uyama & Her Handsome Devils * New Orleans Ale Stars * New Orleans Swamp Donkeys Traditional Jass Band * Paul Cosentino: clarinet, bandleader of the Boilermaker Jazz Band * Peter Liu (Ottawa, Canada): vocals, bandleader ** Peter Liu & the Pollcats * Preservation Hall Jazz Band * Professor Cunningham and His Old School (New York, USA) * Queen Bee and the Honeylovers * The Revisionists: Danny Jonokuchi * Shirt Tail Stompers: UK * Shake'em Up Jazz Band * Shotgun Jazz Band * Solomon Douglas: piano, bandleader ** Solomon Douglas Swingtet * Sweetie & The Toothaches (St. Louis, USA): Jump blues * Swing Shouters (Tours, France) * Tamar Korn (New York, USA): vocals * Tuba Skinny * Victor and Penny (Kansas City, USA): Swing-infused folk. External Resources Podcasts * The Jazz Treasury - iTunes LibSyn Player.fm Music See Swing Songs * Internet Archive ** The Bennie Moten Collection ** One Night Stand (program by Armed Forces Radio Service)